galaxysquadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Joev14/Joev14 Galaxy Squad Fanfic Book 1: Invasion
Prologue A green armored figure; Charles Stonebreaker - though most people called him Chuck - stared up through the plastic-glass alloy windshield of the Vermin Vaporizer at an alien vehicle, a Scorpion Crawler to be exact. As its front limbs cracked down on the windshield again, Chuck remembered back to three standard months ago when this had all started… Humans had finally succeeded in creating space technology capable of traveling to distant planets, and a recon team of around two dozen people, as well as several prototype Advanced Recon Robots (or ARRs), were sent on the first out of the solar system space mission; Chuck had been one member of the group. The team, christened “Galaxy Squad” landed on a planet several million light years away from Pluto. They began constructing a base to work from and communicate back to earth with their progress. The planet, dubbed caeruleus due to its blue terrain, had a single moon orbiting it that was referred to as parvus pratinus. At first, the team had thought nothing of it. After all, earth had a moon, and it simply had acted as a way to tell time and the difference between day and night. But the small moon had a lot more to it than met the eye. One day everything changed. While on patrol, a member of the Red Division; William Starbeam - or Billy as most people called him - and the Red Division’s ARR were attacked by several strange green aliens that resembled giant mosquitos. They barely escaped with their lives, and reported back to HQ. After we assessed the situation, we realized that the aliens were coming from Parvus Pratinus. Solomon Blaze, one of the highest ranking members of Galaxy Squad suggested that we immediately retaliate, or risk being completely eradicated. Almost everyone agreed, so we began upgrading several of the vehicles we had brought along with us with weapons and armor in order to repel the attacking creatures. We attacked the aliens, and were able to do some damage to them, but before we were able to completely defeat them, we were attacked by another group of aliens that looked somewhat like beetles. After we retreated, the two alien groups began fighting, and we soon realized they were not allied, but were against each other. …”And that brings us back to the present,” Chuck thought, “with me about to be eaten by a giant cockroach.” Chuck pressed a button to his left and shouted, “Or, maybe not.” The back turret that was attached to the Vermin Vaporizer detached, and transformed into a giant mech. The Green Division ARR swung the mech’s arm around, and aimed a massive cannon at the Scorpion Crawler. With a single blast, the alien vehicle’s front legs were blown off as the Buggoid screeched. The alien fired a pair of rockets at the Tactical Mech, sending it toppling over. Chuck said, “I’m gonna wipe your guts off my windshield!” And with that he slammed his foot down on the pedal. With a crunch the Buggoid was smashed underneath the Vermin Vaporizer’s massive wheels. Chuck grinned and rolled back and forth for a while until he was sure that the bug’s carcass was neatly spread across at least twenty meters of ground, and then he said, “You okay pal?” The ARR made several beeping noises and the mech got back up again and reattached itself to the tank. Chuck smiled and said, “That bug didn’t stand a chance against us.” They began heading back towards the base, never even noticing half a dozen more Buggoids hiding inside a cave nearby… ''New chapters will be added twice a month '' Category:Blog posts Category:Books